How To Live A Sexy, Young, and Fun Lifestyle
by JonathanMagic
Summary: When a 36 year old lawyer get's bored of her old law firm she decides to take an unexpected turn in life, one that brings her into an almost alternative universe. A universe where wrestling is like a drug and a universe where being 30 is equivalent to being 20, no rules and no limits. Friends with parties, parties with drama, drama with love, and love with self-discovery.
1. The New Life

**How To Live A Sexy, Young, and Fun Lifestyle**

 **Chapter 1: The New Life**

 **Starring~ Melina Perez, Brie Bella, Nikki Bella, Eve Torres, and Natalya Neidhart.**

 **Author's Note~ 'California Friends' was written over two years ago and I have decided to re-write it... except with a whole new concept and I wanted to give it a meaning, a meaning that might be hard to catch at first glance... but this story does have meaning (Don't be fooled by the title). The title has been changed of course and the plots are also being altered, however the characters stay the same and this is me going back in time and writing a better draft of this never-ending California story that I hope to put out.**

* * *

I was a 36 year old woman, working at a boring law firm, where I was never appreciated and I was slowly beginning to lose the passion for such occupation.

"I'm quitting, I wanted to let you know a week in advance, instead of surprising you," I said to the law-firm partner in charge.

He shook his head in complete surprise, "Okay, I respect your wishes and we all will wish you the best in whatever you choose to do," The professional and highly respected man told me, still questioning my mental-state on why I would leave such good-paying job.

I walked out of there with no regrets... okay, with a few regrets...

* * *

And a week later after being told I was wrong and after having too many doubts, here we were beginning to see the things blossom.

"Downtown San Diego, honey I am ready for you," I exclaimed as I dragged my luggage to the condo, Jillian's condo that is.

Jillian didn't hesitate to open the door to that 4th floor condo of her's, "Okay, please tell me you have a plan, like a job or an idea," Jillian asked time after time, worried for her friend.

Okay, well not everything was beginning to blossom, but that was because people chose not to see it blossom.

"Well, I've been into wrestling and I've always wanted to try it out, so I applied for the biggest wrestling school and I got accepted," I said excitedly.

Jillian was somewhat doubtful about me, but she was trying hard to understand.

"It's fifteen minutes away from here and I've saved up enough money to pay the cost... and don't worry, I have the first month's rent all ready and I'll hopefully get like a part-time job within these next few days," I said surely, but cluelessly.

Years of working at the same law firm drained my life and I could no longer see, I was like a disabled person going back into the world, but I was taking the risks.

* * *

Another 30-something year old found herself taking those same risky steps in life.

Brie already had her screwed up little life in Arizona, but she had recently lost her job and her addictions were getting worse. So her twin sister Nikki had convinced her to fly to California and join the wrestling school, which is where Nikki happened to be highly respected due to her history there.

Brie stepped out of the airport, looking around as the brightly-orange California signature sun illuminated her soul.

"Isn't this all just perfect, you'll love everything, I'm sure of it," Nikki cheerfully would say to her sister.

Brie would give her a smile, still not sure, but she was sure about the cigarette in her left pocket, so she took it out and smoked it for her own sanity.

Nikki awkwardly ignored her smoking by hiding her worried eyes behind her sunglasses, "Okay, well, let's get you ready, it'll take a while for you to settle in," Nikki warned to the opposite of her.

"Don't you live in some rich-bitch beach house," Brie asked, with so much time between the two over the past years, to the point where they didn't even know each other anymore.

Nikki nodded and gasped, but she laughed it off and she drove Brie to her 'rich-bitch beach house' in her 'rich-bitch BMW'.

* * *

 **A Week Later...**

As a lawyer, I have been prepared for anything that was being thrown my way, but wrestling was about to start throwing me around and I was terrified.

The closer I walked to the front of the school, the more nervous and intimidated I got... it was high school all over again.

I looked around and I saw all these people, faces everywhere, but none of them seemed to notice me.

The morning sun lit the school buildings up in this light-orange color, while the sky above remained this painted-fixed shade of blue, but I was too busy in my own head to take it in.

Muscle, Muscle everywhere! Being a wrestler meant that you were toned and built, it also apparently meant that you were flawlessly spray-tanned and it also meant that you wore certain-looking outfits... but I didn't fit that image and I couldn't imagine myself 'fitting' into that image ever. I didn't fit in at all- I was pale and I wasn't toned, I was also a little too short compared to some of the other wrestlers around me and I didn't have that whole California look to me.

The second I stepped onto that sidewalk curb that lead to the wrestling school entrance was the second I instantly walked into a fight and it was a little pre-show of what was to come... except this fight was a fight of love.

"What are you doing, stop it," The brunette woman yelled as her belongings were being thrown at her from inside a black truck.

The bronzed brunette woman cried and cried, while her soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend yelled and yelled, "I'm done, I can finally be free from your crazy-ass," The man yelled from inside the truck as the people stopped and watched.

"Leave already, you're causing a scene," she yelled to him, but he was long gone before she could even look at him one more time.

The woman fell helplessly to the ground, "What the hell are you all looking at, keep on walking, this is none of your business," she would yell to the crowd.

While trying to walk along with the crowd, I instantly stumbled on the brunette woman's purse and thanks to my luck, I also stepped on her hand.

"Ouch, you bitch" She yelled at me.

I didn't know what to say, I was petrified, "I'm so sorry, Oh my god, are you okay," I asked her, panicking that she would kick my ass.

To my surprise, she was too busy on her broken heart to consider breaking my nose.

She looked up and noticed that no remaining people walked these lonely streets of the world, "I'm not okay, did you just not see what happened a second ago!"

"Oh shit, more skanks are coming this way," She said as she got her stuff in a rush, "Help me, here take my stuff and hide me, I cannot let more people see me like this!" She would demand.

I helped her and the two of us ran to the bathroom, where she cried and vented her problems to me, she was the first friend I had made at this wrestling school. Her name was Eve.

* * *

I personally was doing good for the first two hours; I was simply sitting back and watching this odd environment of wrestling and I had already made somewhat of a friend.

By the third hour, one single person came and challenged this- Her name was Natalya and according to her, she was one of the best out of this wrestling school and her family was well known for their wrestling skills too. The two of us were partnered up for the day and I have to admit, she was a hell of a good fighter.

She had a pink streak going down her blonde hair and it was a representation of her 'hart' family surname, but the words she spoke and the way she moved made it impossible to believe she had a 'hart'.

Natalya looked at me dead in the eyes, without warning she would body slam me onto the mat, "You weren't ready were you," Natalya would say to me after every slam.

After about forty minutes, we finally took a break and while I was shy, Natalya wasn't and she wasn't afraid to confront me. "You know, I noticed you were with Eve and I have to warn you, she isn't the nicest snake of the garden, I would be careful if I were you," she said, warning me apparently, but I wasn't going to question Eve's character right away.

* * *

After finally getting a moment of peace, without having to fear my life, the unexpected door slam really shook me up and Brie came running in.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, my sister is driving me around until I get my license and let's just say she has other priorities," Brie said to the instructor, trying to catch her breath.

The instructor looked at her closely, "Nikki Bella. You are Nikki Bella's twin sister aren't you, well how exciting," The instructor exclaimed and for the next few months Brie would get a slip just for being 'Nikki's' twin sister.

Brie and Eve were partnered up, "Ugh, try to keep up with me, I don't care who you happen to be related to, that's not an excuse for me," Eve would yell at Brie whenever she would accidentally make the wrong move.

Brie would simply roll her eyes and she wasn't going to let Eve push her around, so Brie would push right back and she wasn't afraid to get a little dirty with the wrestling.

The two would butt heads more than Natalya and I would... well than Natalya would with me, I was way too timid to purposely butt heads with anybody.

* * *

After a day of wrestling practice, I headed for the exit, but all the toned wrestling women and all of the buff wrestling men were rushing around me and it was impossible to get out of the building in less than five minutes.

I was hoping to run into Eve, so that I could at least have somebody by my side at such rush hour. I would hear a few catty women judging me from the sides and I would catch a few douchey men laughing at me quietly.

 _"If only I could be this Nikki Bella woman,"_ I would say to myself in my head. I would hear the women talk about what they were going to wear and who they were going to bring to Nikki's big party, I would hear the guys talk about how hot Nikki Bella was and I couldn't help but to wonder what Nikki looked like.

Knowing Brie was Nikki's twin sister, I was guessing Nikki looked somewhat similar to her. Later, while waiting at the parking lot, Brie and I finally talked... well she talked to me.

"So are you going to my sisters party later tonight," Brie asked me, while I uncomfortably tried to come up with an excuse to justify my big fat 'NO'.

I shook my head and she smiled, "Okay. Well, I don't even want to be there neither, but I live there, so I'm kind of forced to be there."

After a spacing of long silence, "Well you should go, it'll be fun and it'll expose you to the people of wrestling," Brie told me, but I still was convinced that I wasn't going to be going.

"No, I'm sorry," I finally opened my mouth to say, "It's too social for me!" I claimed.

Brie pulled out a cigarette and looked at me, almost like she ignored what I just said, "You're going, I better see you there," She told me as she walked away.

Her immortalized sister showed up in her shiny car and I tried to take a peek of this 'wrestling icon', but they took off too fast and I was left with the question.

* * *

 _"Should I go to the party or should I not?"_ A question every teenager and ever twenty year old had to deal with at one point... but in this little new world of wrestling, it was completely normal for a middle-30 year old woman to have this in mind.

After contemplating and after being convinced by the people around me that they wanted me to be more social, I finally made my way to this big 'hyped up' party.

I pulled up to this gorgeous beach house and it hit me that if I was still a Lawyer, I too could probably afford something like this, but it was no time to drag myself on that loss.

The dark orange sun set from behind the two-story house, it was gorgeous and it made everything that much more dramatic. You could hear the ocean crashing and you could smell the saltiness of it too, the winds on the other hand just made me even more nervous.

In front of the house, you could see a forty year old guy drinking beer and flirting like a college-frat would. The women around him were also all in between thirty and forty, but in their heads they were all still twenty and young, it was quite an image.

I again noticed that I didn't fit in. A lot of the women were wearing casual tank-tops, ripped California signature jeans and they paired it off with a pair of simple sandals, oh and that messy hair-bun paired with the natural-looking minimal makeup.

I on the other hand was wearing a grey dress, not too long, but not too short and around here- More is definitely better. Unlike me, the women all showed off their assets and they definitely pulled it off... I guess I was just too innocent and boring.

* * *

Drinking, dancing, standing, breathing... Everything I did was just so awkward, I was faking it and I looked so unnatural in this environment.

While in High School and while in College, I never went to parties, like ever. The good thing about that was that I didn't have to take the chances of running into that one group of mean girls; The cliche ones that you see in the movies, spilling their drinks on that one loser girl and then making that loser girl run away while she dramatically bawls her eyes out.

Ironically, on this 'very special night', I finally got to experience that 'movie-cliche' moment.

As I made my way to the drinks, I accidentally walked into 'The Plastics' version of this wrestling school. It was not a pretty encounter, but they were pretty... almost too pretty, intimidating.

"Hey, watch were you're going," The blonde tanned girl said to me as she pouted and crossed her arms.

I don't know if it was the drinks or if it was the pressure to say something boldly back, "I was watching, maybe you need to watch were you're going," I said back, with some fear in the back of my throat.

"Look you little biatch, If I were you, I would watch it," She told me back, standing a few feet above me with her little group of friends.

One of her friends happened to be Eve, but I was too busy focusing on the leader of the pack to notice Eve standing within that pack of mean girls.

Eve stayed quite, I think she knew it was best to just keep quite because she was definitely not going to stand up for me, so the least she could do was to just say nothing.

"Who the hell is she, don't even waste your time on that chunky amateur," One of the girls said from the group, but I couldn't catch who in particular it came from.

The room started to get hotter and I was terrified these girls would all beat the shit out of me, but Brie stepped in and she definitely did the job of telling them off.

"I personally invited her here and the real question here is who the hell are you and please don't think you're somebody, because you are delusional if you want to tell me otherwise," Brie yelled at her as she walked over to my side.

The blonde girl laughed and walked away, her little group followed.

I was stunned by the control and power Brie executed, "Thank you, I was afraid they were going to step on me or something," I admitted.

Brie patted me on the back, "It's all cool, now I've got your back," She told me after walking away into the nightlife of this party.

* * *

I too walked away, but I completely walked away from the nightlife for that night.

I was too embarrassed and I puked a couple times too, but me running down the chilly nighttime beach really calmed me down... just kidding, just using some good old sarcasm.

While driving home, well while be driven home by sober Jillian, I still couldn't believe this new world I had just gotten myself into.

It was so fresh and the people were living this glitzy dream, yet they were all delusionally unaware of the real world, even when being surrounded by the dirty harsh truth.

It was extraordinary, but what the hell did I just get myself into.

 _Rule #1 to living a Sexy, Young, and Fun lifestyle would be to- Take chances and go for it, even if you feel crazy as shit... Just go for it and it might feel risky, but what's life without risks._

* * *

 **Thank You For Reading.**

 **Published On July 8, 2015.**


	2. Being Popular or Being Poopular

**How To Live A Sexy, Young, and Fun Lifestyle**

 **Chapter 2: Being Popular or Being Poopular**

Life is unfair sometimes, because out there in this world; their are those that were born to be popular and those others that simply ran a little too short on those chances of popularity.

For example, some people, like Nikki Bella, wake up day after day feeling popular, while others wake up feeling 'poopular' like Brie Bella... this 'popularity craving' is something only the young souls would understand.

Brie would go over her same morning routine of getting up with lazy bed-hair, she would then proceed to stop and contemplate life a little, but after forcing herself to rush through everything, she would then drink her cold coffee along with a quick cigarette smoke and that was her morning.

Nikki, on the other hand, would wake up extra early to go on her morning run, she would then finish up and shower her beautiful loved body, but before that she would drink a strawberry smoothie and pair that up with a small protein bar and that was her morning.

"Brie hurry up, you're going to be late and in wrestling being late is not liked," Nikki would yell to her sister, while she waited for her by the door.

Brie would rush out in a split second, but she was only rushing because she didn't have the energy to get into any sort of trouble on an early morning, plus she already rushes through life in general.

* * *

Although their arguing slowed them more down than the actual traffic, the two finally pulled up to the wrestling school and Nikki was ready to get rid of Brie for a couple of hours.

"What the f*ck, what the f*ck, what the f*ck, what the f*ck am I doing here," Brie yelled as she banged her head on the glass window of Nikki's white BMW.

Nikki looked at her uncomfortably, mortified that Brie might break her precious car's window and even more mortified that the fellow wrestler's were watching as Brie did this.

"It's not that bad, eight years ago I used to come to this school every single day and look where I'm at now, wrestling was the best thing that happened to me and my career," Nikki reminded her sister, but the reminder only made Brie cringe.

After minutes of trying to get Brie out of the car, Nikki instead got herself out of the car to say hi to a couple of her friends from the school.

The second Nikki stepped out the car, every wrestler on sight rushed to her and they were all circling her like little kids with teachers.

Nikki enjoyed the attention and she didn't mind being praised as a 'Wrestling Icon', but Brie was not impressed and she simply stood in the corner with a cigarette in her hand and a cloud of smoke coming out from her mouth.

* * *

The few five minutes soon turned into almost thirty minutes and by that time, Brie was already in the car waiting to ditch that day of wrestling school.

Brie watched as Nikki flirted with one of the young 27 year old wrestler, which made Brie question her sister's marriage and whether or not it was even true.

"Hurry up, please," Brie would yell after the flirting became too embarrassingly noticeable.

Just like her marriage, Nikki also seemed to forget that she was this big popular figure and that if she was seen flirting, rumors would easily spill from mouth to ear in seconds.

Nikki finally drove off and Brie looked back to take a quick glance at the guy her sister was flirting with a couple minutes ago, "What were you doing, aren't you like married," Brie asked Nikki.

Nikki took the moment and turned it around on Brie, "What about you, what are you doing, skipping wrestling school and giving up on this opportunity you are being given," Nikki hit Brie back with quite the question.

Brie shook her head and laughed, "I'm not giving up, I'm just taking a short time out," Brie responded with a laugh, "But seriously, you are married, why are you so openly flirting with other men?"

"Look, I've been married for about 4 years now, but recently the marriage has become, in a way... non-existent," Nikki admitted to her sister and although the explanation was short and simple, the truth behind the long story was too complicated.

So Brie didn't further question Nikki and Nikki didn't mind not having to talk about her marriage, in fact she preferred it that way.

* * *

Unlike Brie, I didn't get the idea of skipping wrestling school for the day, so I had to suck it up and be a loner during lunch break.

Forty minutes of awkwardly looking at my phone was not fun and the moment felt very similar to my first few days in High School... damn how miserable the feeling was.

I would awkwardly scroll through my home screen in hopes of finding something to do on that cellular device and I try'd hard to play it cool, but it was hard, especially when you know the people around you are judging your loneliness.

For a split second I did look up to find Natalya a few tables away, sitting with the guys, but I'm not sure she noticed me. Eve was at the other far end of the building, sitting with the popular wrestlers and although I did see her look at me with empathy in her eyes, she never came for me and I had to just suck it up.

As a former lawyer, I was used to eating alone during my lunch break, mostly because almost every other angry lawyer spent their time eating alone too, but these tough wrestlers apparently loved to spend time together as friends.

Over time, the older I got the more smaller my circle of friends got, I guess I became wiser and I dropped those friends that were never really meant to be my friends.. but in the world of these youngsters, more is always better.

* * *

While I was miserable, others were even more miserable, like Brie, who was forced to go shopping with Nikki.

"Pick a few outfits, whatever you want, It's all on me... well on my card," Nikki would jokingly tell Brie because to Nikki, money wasn't something she worried about.

Shopping was just another fun activity Nikki would do on a typical Thursday, after all she was married to the 50 year old millionare Hunter Helmsley, also known as Triple H and as the Vice President of the WWE, but Nikki had her own self-made money too.

Brie was used to looking at the price tag before looking at the actual item, whereas Nikki would simply just pick the item up and purchase it within seconds if her little heart desired.

"This is nice, I like this for you, it fits your style," Nikki said with a 90 dollar skull t-shirt in her hand, "It's very grunge and it yells 'I'm addicted to smoking'," Nikki added in.

Brie rolled her eyes, "How about no and how about you just stay out of my business, I can buy my own clothes and I can choose my own clothes too, at a much more reasonably priced store by the way," Brie lashed out at her sister and then walked far away to the nearest thrift store.

Nikki stays behind and continues to shop her butt off, "Well don't say I didn't try to help," Nikki said under her breath as she went through the racks of clothing.

* * *

Later that night I went on this new little social media app known as 'Instagram' and I created an account, but according to Jillian the app wasn't that new... I guess I was a little late to the party.

"Do I just take a picture and post it," I cluelessly asked Jillian, but after taking the picture of myself smiling... I quickly deleted it and chose a better one I had already previously taken on my phone.

I struggled to find a description for the picture, so I wrote nothing and left the picture blank, however I did look decent in the picture.

"Okay, I found Eve's account and oh god, I'm scrolling through her followers list and I see a lot of familiar faces from the wrestling school," I said to Jillian, even though she didn't really seem to care.

I quickly followed about 80 people within a time span of 6 minutes, _"Hey boys and girls, I am MELINA and I've seen you guys around the wrestling school, so just hit me up next time you see me, okay peace,"_ I messaged to all 80 of them, but only about 30 of them followed me back and I was totally fine with that too.

I spent the other half of my night learning cool phrases and slang words from Jillian, like 'Hit Me Up' and 'TBH' or 'Twerking'.

I felt young and I felt like I was finally in touch with the newer generation, I also went online and watched 'How To Be Popular'. I even planned a whole new rejuvenated outfit for the next day, I was 'thirsty' for popularity and I had to have it.

* * *

The next day was the beginning of my popularity reign... even though it only lasted 5 seconds, I still appreciated it.

I walked down the morning halls of that wrestling school with my long white socks, paired off with my extra-short shorts and to finish the outfit off, I put on a grey crop-top and I 'slayed' in it.

The eyes of people were on me a little more than before, plus I was acknowledged and I was seen as more than just the timid girl. I was hated by some of the people for being fake, but I was loved by the others that were ready to make me their property.

Natalya was one of those people that hated me for being fake, "Look who got lost in a whore's closet," Natalya would utter quietly to one of her friends.

I hated being hated, but even the one true friend I thought I had apparently hated me too now... Brie Bella. I walked by her and she simply snubbed me with the cold shoulder, not even a hello. I was playing on thin ice because I could either fake it till I make it and hope that it works or I could watch my true chances at making true friends blow away.

* * *

Hours later, during lunch break, it looked like my 'fake-look' was really cutting it and I was about to have the great chances of finally feeling 'popular' for the first time... as a grown 36 year old woman.

"Hey, Melina, if you have no one to sit with, my table's open," Eve told me and I surely followed her to the table.

I awkwardly stood in front of the table as Eve made room for me to join the crowded table, the guys ignored me and a few of the girls judged my every move.

"Who's your little friend Eve," One of the popular girls teased as the rest laughed along.

"Actually, I invited her," The blonde leader of the pack said to her followers, "Here, sit next to me," said the same blonde bitch who previously stepped all over me at Nikki's party the other night. The blonde popular 'it-girl' was Maryse Ouellet, she apparently was the 'Paris Hilton' of the school and the whole wrestling school was pretty much her playground where she always got her way.

I was confused, did Maryse forget my face or was she moving on and giving me a chance.

"Hi, thanks," I said to her as I try'd to join the conversations around me, except I didn't have anything to add and I couldn't relate to any of it.

From the side of my eye, I caught Brie staring and shaking her head at me, I looked away and hoped she did the same, but I felt judged and didn't know who were my friends at this point. Brie was pissed that I betrayed her, while the popular's around me simply didn't feel 'real' to me and I just didn't get the same feeling that they would become my friends in the near future.

* * *

I felt on top of the world, but it didn't feel right and I felt very restricted, like if I was wearing an uncomfortable beauty pageant dress and I did not like the feeling.

Although the look of me hanging out with the popular crowd really did make me feel special, it was getting quite boring already and with every word I said, I had to carefully watch out.

"Yeah, okay Melina do you find any of these guys hot," Maryse asked me and the teasing wouldn't stop until I chose one.

I uncomfortably looked around at the 'jocks' and they all looked away, they were avoiding me and they didn't want to hear their name come out of my mouth... but I had to choose because I didn't want to be a 'buzzkill'.

I carefully made sure that I didn't pick the one who was already in a relationship, but it was awkward choosing the one who would never choose you. I waited a couple seconds, but once one of the guys looked at me, I chose him just for that reason.

"John, John Morrison. I think he's the hottest," I said blushing and they all pushed John towards me, but John pulled away and I was mortified.

John gave me a charity smile out of pity, but after the confession, every time I would look over at him he would look away and he would hide so that I'd stop staring at him. God forbid my eyes land on his prized body and face... sarcasm, although he did have a great body and face.

* * *

The 5 hour wrestling school finally ended and I was ready to leave, but being popular means you stay a couple hours behind and just 'chill', so I attempted to do that.

All of the 6 popular clique girls were standing there and practically posing and modeling in front of the school, casually of course and me included.

"Oh my god, I'm so ready to tan later today and Friday is gonna be such a blast," Eve said to Maryse and the rest of the popular chicks.

Maryse started laughing out of nowhere and I sensed drama coming our way, "Natalya looks so fat in this picture, oh my god... I need to post this on our trolling Instagram account," Maryse said and all of the 4 girls laughed... except me.

"She hangs around all of these guys and she still can't find herself a man, like how desperate and slutty can you be," a fellow popular brunette said, but I still didn't really remember her name.

Brie happened to be around the corner when she heard the brunette woman, "Wow, you are such a bitch," Brie exclaimed to the girl.

The girl turned around and her posse followed, "Oh stop it, I'm not," The brunette woman claimed, "So are you going to your sister's private pool party, I heard that it's going to be totally wicked," She asked Brie, almost as if she was trying to kiss up to the other 'Bella Half'.

Brie crossed her arms and stared at me in particular, "I would never want to surround myself with a bunch of bitchy lifeless whores, who pretend to be something that they are not," Brie called them out on, but me specifically.

I looked away and I took a few steps back away from the 5 girls, the guilt was too much for me and I was afraid she would call me out on my bullshit.

"Okay, you know what, girls we try'd with her, but it's hard to deal with addicts, so let's just gracefully leave her alone before she cuts us up," Maryse said with a pout on her face, "Plus, we have this afternoon to look forward to! Private pool party with the better and prettier sister, Nikki Bella," Maryse exclaimed with a lot of shade being thrown at Brie.

Brie, however, didn't care and she simply walked away.

I casually jumped out of the little clique and I followed her, but Eve pulled me aside before I could. "Look if you don't show up to Nikki's pool party, you will be cut from the group and you don't want to be cut from the group, many girls have been cut from the group and it didn't end pretty," Eve warned me, she then let go of my arm and she went away with the popular's who didn't even notice my absence.

* * *

"Brie, wait," I begged as I tried to catch up to her.

Brie turned around for a split second and she gave me this blank face, she either didn't care or she did care and was trying to hide it.

"I am so stupid, I got carried away and one true friend is always better than ten fake friends. I had this craving for popularity, but I realized how silly I was being and popularity isn't something I want... honestly. I just want a small warm group of friends and I'm not going to be shy anymore, so yes I will be calling you a 'friend', even if you think it's lame," I preached to Brie, dramatically, but only because I didn't want to loose the chances of meeting new people and forming future friendships.

Brie pulled a cigarette from her purse, but she quickly put it back and instead gave me a smile.

"I have cookie dough in my purse and I don't want it to melt, so we should probably leave this shitty school and go eat it at your place... friend, like a sleepover," Brie said to me and off we went.

We spent the rest of the day watching old movies and we even invited Natalya over, which to her surprise was all my idea.

Although I didn't know these 2 girls that well, we were already bonding over our misunderstandings and I had a feeling we would one day become close friends...

 _So Rule #2 would be- Don't look for friends that physically make you look good, but look for friends that can make you emotionally feel good. Pick quality over quantity because a party of 3 can be just as fun as a party of 50 plus._

* * *

 **Thank You For Reading.**

 **Published On July 13, 2015**


End file.
